Dangerously Addictive
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Pansy is like a drug,a drug that Hermione needs desparately. One-shot.


**So, I thought I'd try my hand at writing something different. So here's my first Hermione/Pansy.**

* * *

Oh, sure she's beautiful. But she's lethal. She's sort of like a drug, a powerful drug that once you take, you can't stop. One kiss, one seductive kiss from the Slytherin Princess of Darkness, and you're hooked for life.

That's what it's like for Hermione. A chance meeting is how the the pair met and began their dangerous love affair.. It was a late night, a thunderstorm just rolling in, lightning was making the sky glow as Hermione slowly walked back to the Gryffindor dorms after a really late study session in the library. Hermione loved thunderstorms and was in no hurry to make it back to the common room. In fact, every so many steps, she'd stop in front of a window and watch the storm rolling in over the mountains. The wind began to pick up and rain began to fall, oh how she wished she were outside!

A noise from behind her, startled the brown haired girl who spun around quickly, just in time to see Pansy stalking down the corridor mumbling under her breath. "Stupid, stupid girl. Doesn't know who she's messing with. Leave me for a stupid guy, a stupid Ravenclaw guy for that matter. She'll pay, oh she'll pay."

Hermione leaned in to try and catch all of what she was saying, when her book slipped from her hands and fell to the floor with a ear shattering 'thud'. Pansy stopped and turned on her heels quickly, eyes narrowed. "Oh, Granger." she said with a smirk,"It's only you. Should have figured. The golden girl of Gryffindor, out for a nightly stroll, eavesdropping on what I've been saying."

Hermione bent to pick up her book, swallowed hard and said,"I hate to break it to you Pansy," she made sure to stress her first name knowing that hearing it pass through her lips would make her mad, right now, she wanted her to be mad,"but I'm just heading back to the dorms. It's only a stroke of bad luck, that I've happened upon you."

The dark haired girl knew she was lying. If anything, Hermione hated that. She couldn't think around Pansy, for fear that she'd catch onto her. She was sure that she knew, whenever Hermione was looking at her, it wasn't just looking, but it was staring, watching her and her body. Hermione hated to admit, but she loved everything about Pansy.

Pansy seemed to read this thought, and she stepped forward, ever so slowly. It was such a painstaking pace, Hermione was sure she was going to fall because her knees were becoming so weak with watching the seductiveness in her movements. Pansy took a few more steps and licked her lips slowly, Hermione gulped and began to step backwards. With each advancement that Pansy made, Hermione would take a step back, before she knew it, she had no place to go, and Pansy was now standing in front of her. She purred, yes, Pansy Parkinson could purr, and trailed a few slender fingers up her arm,"Granger, so sweet, so innocent, and so gay." She smirked now. "Yes honey, I know you're little secret."

By this time, Hermione was ready to pass out. The warmth of Pansy, who was almost pressed up against her, and the way she was licking her lips, it sent shivers up and down her spine. She laughed now,"Yes, I know your secret. I'm sure some others do too."

"You don't know anything." Hermione gasped. It was hard to speak, she was breathing so hard now.

Pansy shoved her, hard, up against the stone wall behind her. Hermione winced, which seemed to give Pansy a thrill,"Oh I don't? Then, what does this mean to you?" She shoved her hard again and leaned in for a kiss. She waisted no time in kissing her soft lips. She ran her tongue over her lips and gained entrance to Hermione's willing mouth quickly enough. She kissed her lips harder, so hard in fact, Hermione was sure they were bruising, Pansy hoped they were bruising. She'd always wanted to do this to the perfect prefect.

The kissing continued until Hermione moaned. Once that small moan escaped those perfect lips, she pulled away. She smirked and wiped two fingers across her own lips before she backed up slowly,"I knew it." She smirked again and began walking off. "I'll see you later Granger."

From then on out, Pansy and Hermione would meet in darkened corners, empty rooms and sometimes, in the prefect bathroom. It didn't matter to Pansy, she only wanted to hear Hermione moan. She got so violent sometimes, and Hermione wasn't sure why she came back to her all the time. Sometimes it was just hard shoving, sometimes it smacking, and other times,Hermione would find herself tied to Pansy's bed, completely helpless as Pansy had her way with her, over and over again with Hermione silently sobbing. In pleasure or in pain however, Hermione was never quite sure.

After a long session with Pansy, Hermione would stumble back to the dormitory, and so completely sure of what she was going to do. She was going tell Pansy it was over. She wasn't even sure they had anything, but whatever they did have was over. She couldn't take the bruises, the pain for weeks on end, the questions from dorm mates. Every time she'd make it back to Pansy, ready to drop the bomb, she'd kiss her so sweet like, gentle even, and Hermione was hooked on her again. The abuse would start again, but Hermione knew, that she'd feel better after. Pansy would kiss her wounds, make her feel better.

It was different this time however, Hermione was deadset on telling Pansy they were through. Pansy was on her quickly, kissing her gently, and before she knew it, was tied to the bed again, Pansy biting the skin near her neck, she licked up her neck slowly, stopping at her ear. Her warm breath sent chills up Hermione's spin,"You need me Granger," she purred,"you'll never leave me."

Deep down, Hermione knew she was right.


End file.
